Its Not Fair
by Psych0panda
Summary: Harry Finds Ginny in tears and it leads to a rather sexual encounter.


Hey Guys and Gals, this is my first ever FanFic. IF this story sounds familiar that's because it is. I based this story of a FanFic I read about 5 years ago but never been able to find again so if someone can find the original please send me a PM or whack it in the reviews, the ideas go to the original author but I'm hoping I have rewritten this to read quite a lot differently from the original. But yeah to put it bluntly, the idea isn't mine but I wanted to rewrite it because I haven't seen the original for ages D: ENJOY 

I DON'T OWN TEH HARRY POTTERS NO INFRINGEMENTS INTENDED

Harry walked up the staircase at Grimauld Place and heard a soft sobbing coming from Hermione's and Ginny's room.

"Huh… I wander who's crying" he thought as he slowly pushed the door to the room open. As he walked in he saw a girl crying sat up against the headboard of the bed her fiery, gold and copper locks of hair covering that face he loved so much. Ginny Weasely was crying. Harry quickly acting as an older brother and not as a secret admirer ran to her and scooped her chin up with his finger sat down on the bed next to her and asked her,

"Gin? What's up? What's got you like this?"

Betweens sobs Ginny began to speak

"It's not fair Harry."

"What's not fair Ginny, you know you can speak to me,"

"It's just not fair…" she whimpered

Harry then thought and he felt anger starting to well up " If it was Seamus or Dean I'm gunna…"

"It wasn't them Harry," Ginny Interrupted "It's you Harry."

Harry looked flabbergasted,

"No Harry you haven't upset me, I'm upset for you"

"I don't understand Ginny?"

"It's not fair Harry, its not fair that you had to be the hero for everyone after all the hardships, its not fair that you never got to feel the love of your parents its not fair that you have all this hardship and anguish, and Harry,"

"Yes Gin?"

"I love you so much ever since you saved me in the Chamber in your second year and it's not fair because I'm Ron's sister and he's your best friend…"

Harry's heart stopped beating for what felt like an age all he could remember was leaning in closer and closer, pushing her hair aside he felt his lips meet hers as he pulled her into a tight embrace. The kiss wasn't a passionate kiss, it was a soft tender kiss, all the anguish and upset flooding out of Harry as finally he knew that this mysterious girl had loved him as well, ever since that fateful day he arrived at the burrow after being rescued by Ron and the twins.

He pulled away, "I love you to Ginny"

She gave a small sniff and giggled as they tenderly touched each others hair, arms anything they could, dinner with the rest of the Order could wait much like they had waited three years to be able to share these feelings and they weren't ready to stop just yet just to satisfy the growls of their stomachs.

They moved in together once again the lips touched but this kiss was more passionate than the first, their tongues snaked in and out of each others mouth, brushing each others lips as their hands roamed up and down each others bodies, the kiss un interrupted until Harry's hand while brushing upwards slid under Ginny's loose fitting t-shirt.

"S…Sorry Ginny…" he said darting his hand away, blushing the classic Gryfindor crimson.

"Nuh-Uh Mr Potter that can continue upwards if it wishes," Purred Ginny her voice sultry and exotic before leaning in again to taste his soft tender lips. Harry Pushed his hand back over her stomach and under her shirt, feeling the softness of her milky skin underneath he felt his pants stir a slightly as she climbed onto his lap and began to softly grind.

"Oh man , who would of thought me and Ginny would be able to be together like this?" Harry thought to himself slowly he let his hand drift higher until he reached the underwire for her bra; she started to grind harder and faster so taking it as a yes Harry let his hand rest on her covered boob and began to squeeze it softly.

"Mmmm Mister Potter you Naughty boy" Ginny Purred as she removed his shirt and pushed him onto his back and started to rub her hands up and down his hard abs, formed after hours upon hours of Quidditch, only breaking the passion of the kiss to look down and admire the toned stomach and chest of The Chosen One, "Correction" she thought "Her Chosen One". Taking advantage of the break in the kiss Harry pulled off her shirt leaving her in a pale lemon coloured bra her copper coloured hair beautifully clashing with her pale complexion that all Harry wanted to do was leave with tiny love bites, as to claim his territory. Ginny let out a shiver as her skin was exposed, she pulled the duvet over herself and Harry and rested on his chest and started to begin the kiss again all whilst still grinding on his crotch, Harry's hands reached round her back to grope her round sexy butt only to find she was only wearing a very sheer pair of boy shorts under the long baggy t-shirt, feeling the warmth from her backside he began to massage it gently slowly sliding one hand up her back towards the clasp of her bra his hand snaking underneath to un-clasp it, however just before he gave up another hand reached back and gave him the help needed, their bodies ceasing to touch only for a second to allow Ginny's bare breasts to press against his muscular chest.

"Your so warm," Ginny whispered into his ear whilst beginning to bite and nibble up and down his neck, Harry smiled to himself, he never thought for a moment Ginny would love him back let alone be laying half naked on top of him, that's when he realised how vulnerable they both were,

"No Ginny stop for a minute,"

"But you taste so go.."

"Ginny stop please," Harry sat up and looked at the door.

"What is it Harry," Ginny Questioned in a tone that clearly showed the sexual frustration that was beginning to build. Harry reached across to the bedside table to pick up his wand, pointed it at the door and mumbled a locking charm.

"Now that's sorted," he stopped to chuckle as Ginny before he had even finished his sentence began to open his jeans freeing his hard member, she gave a little gasp and began to blush, rosy circles beginning to form on her pale cheeks.

"Wow," She exclaimed "I wouldn't of thought …" she paused trying to think of a word to use, she didn't want to be to vulgar yet she didn't want to sound to childish, "A cock would look so stunning,"

SEE YOU FOR THE NEXT INSTALMENT (HOPEFULLY SOON)


End file.
